Exon And Lavender
by Peach's Vapi
Summary: A Boy moves to the forest and finds a Gardevoir and decides to help her. Maybe if I get some good reviews I'll make a sequel. Rated M for some things later in the story. Note: I don't own pokemon, all ownership goes to Nintendo and GameFreak.


Exon And Lavender

My name is Exon and I decided to move into the forest when I turned 18 as I was sick of the life in the

city. I was always being pushed around, never had any luck with the girls, and city life was terrible. I was

always afraid walking home, so I decided to well move to the forest, and ever since I haven't been

happier. I always wake up refreshed, I'm never tired, and do to all the berries I'm eating I'm a lot

healthier, but I'm only human so my needs used to get into the way of life, until my life changed forever

when I met Lavender . It was just a normal day until I found a Gardevior bruised and unconscious

laying on the ground, as fast as I could I carried her to my cabin. I placed her on the couch, I healed her

wounds and covered her with a blanket, after all of my work I was tired, so I went to bed. The next

morning I woke up to the smell of eggs, I walked into the kitchen to find the Gardevoir cooking

breakfast. (Lavender) Good morning. (Me) (Yawns)Good morning…huh?! I said good morning. (Smiles)

But…but…how are you talking to me?! It's telepathy. Telepathy? Yes, telepathy, my species are known

for our telekinetic abilities. Oh ok…hey! What are you doing here? (Lavender) I woke up here and

checked your bedroom door and saw you sleeping, so I started to make breakfast, and that's when you

woke up. (Smiles) Ok then. We both then sat down and had breakfast, it was silent until I asked "so

what's your plan? What do you mean? You know are you going back to the forest…or were u planning

on staying here?(Lavender) Oh if u want me to go I can.(Me)No please stay (smiles) I would love the

company. (Lavender smiles) Then I'll stay. So me and Lavender spent most of the day together until I

had to get something for the house. After a long day of work I came home to see Lavender had made

dinner, so we ate. After we ate I asked to sit on the couch to talk about a couple of things. (Lavender

sits) What's up? (Me) Two things, one if you're going to stay with me you need a name, so we went

through a long list of names until I said Lavender and she liked it. (Me) Ok lavender now two where are

you going to sleep. (Lavender) Well I could sleep on the couch like I did earlier. Are you sure, I mean it

can get very cold out here. But where will I sleep then. I stared at her for a little bit until I just let it out

and said "You can sleep in my bed with me! I quickly cupped my hand over my mouth. I was feeling

regretful, but happy at the same time as she said" Ok. I then yawned, then went to the bedroom and

closed the door except for a small crack. That's when I said" Lavender I'll be changing so don't come in

till I tell u ok? (Lavender) Ok. After I changed I told Lavender that she could come in now, after that I

drifted into a long nice sleep. I woke up to the smell of eggs again. So the same thing as yesterday

happened, after breakfast I told her that were taking a day off and that we should head to the lake for

some fun, so we packed up some supplies then we set out for the lake where we spent the whole day

having fun. Then after hours of fun have passed the sun was starting to set, which was when I decided to

set up the blanket I brought so we could sit and watch the sun set. So we sat and watch the sun set. I

decided to start a conversation, so I said "I had a lot of fun to day. (Lavender) Me to. So u wanna do this

again tomorrow. Sure (She smiles) Then what happened next changed my view of Lavender forever, she

kissed me! I was just stunned, I couldn't move I was just shocked by this then I kissed her back. She

started to hold me, I quickly removed my head and said "let's go home, I'm cold. She nodded as we

packed up and went home. When we got there she started cooking as I put up everything we brought,

after I was done she called me to the table for dinner so we could eat, after we ate I went into the room

and undressed into my boxer s and climbed into bed. Then I was shocked when Lavender came into the

room, climbed into bed and kissed me.

I couldn't react to the kiss, but the lower half of my body could, as we were kissing my cock poked her

thigh. Then she winked and said" I think you want some fun. What happened next was so pleasing but

shocking at the same time, she got on top of me and opened her legs revealing her pussy, it was

dripping wet with lust, and it got even wetter as she slid my cock into her. Screams of pain and pleasure

erupted from her as a small line of blood dripped from her and onto my cock. As soon as I saw this I

knew instantly that she was a virgin, but then I started to moan as her tight walls moved up and down

my cock. I just sat there enjoying what was happening, but then I felt my cock stiffen as I knew I couldn't

hold back much longer, that's when I told her " Lavender I'm gonna cum soon I think we should stop. I

couldn't believe the next thing she said was "No please give me your seed I want it in me! I was shocked

at what she said, but then I snapped out of it as I felt my cock shoot my load into her pussy. We both

screamed in orgasm as my seed entered her, we just sat there pleased by what just happened. After a

few minutes of sitting there she finally rolled off of me instantly falling asleep, I put on my boxers and

pants and fell asleep happy. The next morning I woke up next to Lavender, she was still asleep so I kissed

her cheek and went to make breakfast. So this time it role reversal she woke up to me making breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen she kissed my cheek and says "Good morning (Me) Good morning

Lavender, did you sleep well. Yes I did, and by the way (Kisses my cheek) I enjoyed last night. (Smiles) It

only took me a couple seconds to remember what happened last night, I handed her the plate of food I

made her and we sat down and ate breakfast, after we did chores again. This went on for a couple of

weeks, until one night at dinner she put down her fork and said "I want kids. I almost choked on the

food I was eating, I swallowed and said "Lavender, we can't have kids…I mean you're a Pokémon, and

I'm a human, it can't happen. (Lavender) Um… it can happen. (Me) How? (Lavender) You see a couple of

weeks before you found me I was eating berries and I saw a trainer and his Flareon go to a pond….and

when they got there, he kissed his Pokémon and jumped into the pond. (Me) Then what happened.

Then, the pond glowed and when his Flareon came out of the pond, her trainer followed…only he was

Flareon .After staring at her for a bit I said "But Lavender...I…I would have to give up my life as a human.

(Lavender) But think of it we could be together, and your life would be perfect. I…I…I don't know

Lavender. I'm going to bed I'm going to sleep on it. Ok good night I'll be in later. That night I had dreams

and nightmares the dreams were about me and Lavender's new life if I said yes, they were great, but

then the nightmares came it was about how on my 18th my dad strapped me down and forced me to

watch him rape and kill my mother, but I remembered the other part of that memory when my mom's

guardian Pokémon a Garchomp by the name of Fang, stabbed my dad through the chest, but not long

after she met her fate as my dad shot her as many times as he could before he died in a pool of his own

blood. It was horrible I woke up screaming, it was so bad I woke Lavender out of a sound sleep, I went

back to sleep and dreamt of nothing else. In the morning we and Lavender woke at the same time. I

kissed and told her I said yes. She kissed back and was overflowed with joy. She made me the best

breakfast I had ever had. We ate until I told her I was content. We went to the pond at dusk, and I stood

before it and looked at my reflection understanding that this is the last time I will ever see myself like

this, then I looked at Lavender and kissed her as I brought us both into the pond. Instantly I felt my body

changing, I've never felt anything like it, I felt all my human worries vanish along with my human form.

We emerged from the pond soaked, I looked back into the pond to see myself, and I was shocked, I was

a Gallade, physically and mentally. The first words that came out of my mouth after the transformation

was "I love you. I kissed Lavender and we walked back to our cabin ready to start out life together.


End file.
